Unfaithful
by raventeen
Summary: Raven has to deal with her female problems,her enemy's,and her love life,and starefire help's her in only 2 of those problem's.In the beginning starefire is doing alright but she slip up with somebody.
1. Starting Point

**Story of my life,searching for the right,but it keeps avoiding me,sorrow in my soul,cause it seems that wrong,really lost my company**

**He's more than a man,and this is more that love,the reason that the sky is blue,the clouds are rolling in,because im gone again,because i don't reveal the truth.**

**And i know that he knows im unfaithful,and it kills him inside,to know that i am happy with some other guy,i can see him dyin**

**I don't wanna do this any more,I don't wanna be the reason why,everytime i walk out the door,i see him die a little more inside,I don't wanna hurt him anymore,i don't want to take away his life,I don't wanna be a murderer.**

**Chapter 1:Starting point**

Weeee Starfire slid down the water slide at the"Deep White Water Park in East Gothem City.The Titans was enjoying a hot day at the water park.It was really a hot day,and so the titans decided to have some fun.As usual raven was out of the fun.She was sitting there looking relaxed,laid back with a two piece on.Beside raven was sitting cyborg.Of course he couldn't swim due to the condition he was in.BB,Robin,and stare were in the pool dunking each other,and sliding down the slide.Starefire got most of the dunks,because she was the strongest,of course.Terra was still changing in the dressing room."Hurry up terra",said Beastboy impatiently."If you don't quit rushing me,i will hit you in your throat",Exlaimed terra!

About10 minutes later she came out with her two piece that said"Booty Lickin".Everybody at that park either stared or cocked an eyebrow.She was embarrased intensly.

After they had left it was about 6:00 PM.When they got to the tower Lightning lit up the sky,and thunder sounded.BB was yelling hurry up,and get in the tower.Terra turned around,and punched him dead in his throat.When they entered the tower.Rain began to pour down outside.The first thing that they thought about was something to eat.Robin,and the rest of the titans ate some chips,and other salty snacks.Raven cocked an eyebrow,and simply looked robin dead in the face.He sat there stuffing his face with food.She turned to the door,and left.She walked up the hallway,and then stopped.She felt sort of sore in her abdomen,and held her stomach.Then she continued down the hall.When she reached her room she shut the door,and laid in her bed.She thought that was the longest night in her life.

The next day Raven was just simply tired.She didn't want to get out of bed.She just simply laid there sleep for a couple of hours then she would wake up,and hold her stomach.Meanwhile starefire was in the living room playing with silky.After awhile silky fell asleep.Starefire had thoughts raging through her mind.Finally she got up,and went to raven's door.She softly called raven's name,but she did not respond.Starefire had gotten a little impatient so she cracked the door so she could peer inside.She saw Raven lying in her bed complaining about her hip.Raven didn't even notice starefire in the doorway,peering into her room.Finally startefire backed away from the door,and walked down the hall.

Within 3 hours raven had got out of bed,doing anything to ease the pain.Terra walked by raven wondering what was wrong.Shesatdown on the sofa,and begin to question raven.At that time raven was a bit moody.After about the 13th word that came out of terra's mouth,Raven turned around,and stared dead into terra's eyes.All of a sudden the cushion turned black.It raised of the ground,and flipped upside down.Terra landed on her head hard.As she began to get up strait raven got up,and stood still for a minute.Everybody looked at her oddly then talked among each other.She bent over slowly then gasped.Red liquid ran downher legs,and seeped into her shoes,and some dripped on the floor.The titans had there mouth's hanging on edge.Oh my GOD!Raven you are bleeding,exlamied starefire!Let me get you a bandaid.Laughter roared in the room.Raven looked so embarressed,it wasn't nothing to laugh at.She cleaned it up,and went directly to her room.OOO raven got her period,said terra.Everybody laughed all,but starefire,and beastboy.BB didn't know what it was,and stare felt sorry for her.TERRA!Starefire exlaimed!YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT"ANYBODY".YOU GET YOUR CYCLE TO BITCH.YOURS IS PROBABLY MORE NASTY THAN HERS IS.SO YOU NEEDS TO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY.Terra looked at starefire dumbfounded.Starefire looked at her,and left the room.


	2. Confused Hearts

**Chapter 2:Confused Hearts**

The next day was quiet.Raven stayed in her room most of the day,terra tried to keep her distance from Raven,and Starefire,because she didn't want any arguments.Cyborg,and bb was fixing to goon atrip to the game store,in East Gothem,and Robin sunk into the book he was reading.

Rae?Rrraaeee?bb kept calling at her door.Go away,said raven calmly.I'm not going away until we talk.Ok what!As the door opened.Can i come in.No!Talk to me at the door,said raven.Well ok.Raven look i know terra embarrased you yesterday,but she in all terms is sorry.Now all day she's been trying to avoid your door.She is scared of you,and starefire at the moment.Now please don't hurt her.No,i won't her I WILL KILL HER if i get a chance to,exlaimed raven!I may have felt embarrassed,and torn yesterday,but...hold up it nessarily wasn't her,it was my body,and the things it do,but that bitch didn't have no right to say that.She is going to get it.Raven,i'm just trying to prevent something before you or her gets hurt.Raven,i...i beastboy opened the door grabbed raven kissed her.He backed away,and ran down the hallway.She stood in the doorway for 5 minutes then closed the door.She sat on her bed in deep thought about what happend.I can not possably love him,but then again.NO!...I won't love him.I CAN'T,AND I WON'T,exlaimed raven.She tried to make up her mind,but that thought came back constantly.

Pretty muchBeastboy was on her mind that entire night.She tossed,and turned,trying to rid him of her mind,but there was no progress.Books,and other material fell of shelves,and desks as she got frustrated.Then a silent knock at the door sounded through the clatter within her room.She removed the covers,and placed her feet on the ground.She walked to the door,and opened it slowly.Within a glimps of him,her heart fell to her stomach.


End file.
